KQ8 transcript
Connor *Good morning Sarah, and how fare you and your good mother. *Aye, I do, and she means well... *Whence came this foul tempest? *I know not, stand back! *Nooooooo! *By the virtues! What vile magic has invaded Daventry? *And what is this? *I know not the evil which enslaves you, Sarah, but I vow its defeat and the deliverance of your sweet soul. *Begone, raven! Leave her be! *Hmmm...whither does it fly? *Widow Burke, I pledge my life that both you and Sarah will walk our fair land once again. *Thank heavens, my own dwelling! Although...I should check for intruders. *Ah, my dagger! *Ho, raven, what have you? *You shall see the light of day once more, goodwife Simms. I swear it! *Even a poor babe in a cradle! I have got to stop this...to undo this, this...evil! *Farmer Simms, even you! I vow to you with every fiver of my being that you shall work your fields once again! *Joseph, my friend...you and I have toiled side by side. You are a good man, and I shall persevere to free you from this evil imprisonment. *Ah, the tavern. Even IT shows damage. *Poor Julia; you were there for me when I had troubles. Now you need me. I shall persevere until you are freed from thsi horrendous evil. *You will live to walk the green land of Daventry once more. I promise you that! *Wreched fellow. The plight of the good people of Daventry is almost more than I can bear. I MUST help them! *Mr. Kavanagh, I am sickened by your plight. I promise to do all I can to save you from further torment. *Poor woman, it must be torture for her. I MUST do all I can to free her! *A child must live here. *Hmm...a child's drawings... *These leather boots will help me immeasurably. *Aye, leather gloves will surely help. *Under these trying circumstances, I'm sure these good people will understand my present need for their gold. *I know Julia will allow me the use of her gold. *Your crossbow was no match 'gainst this evil power. I shall not stop until you are free to walk once again. *Alack! The evil tempest has damaged the church. Now the door is blocked! *Hello?! You're still alive! But, 'twould seem, only half so. *Tell me, good wizard, what was the tempest's nature? *The Mask of Eternity? *Five? *I? Zounds! *'Tis, empty. *'Tis beyond my reach. *I am honored to perform such a noble quest, but...where do I begin? *I am grateful, sir. My destiny is clear. I shall prevail! *Forgive my pestering, good wizard. Could you again tell me my quest? *Aye, thank you, sir. *An odd structure... *Aye, the bell belongs here. *'Twas the Lady of the Lake! Assuredly, my quest will now be successful. *What is this? A celestial globe? *This must be the wizard's book of magical formulae. One page is blank... *Lo, a magical quill! *It must have nothing more to write. *There appears to be nothing more here. *When Jupiter converges with Leo upon the firmament dome, the Astral Light will expand thy knowledge and unmask for thee the Revelation of Hidden Things. *Zounds! What sort of magic is this?! *The way to Castle Daventry. *The road to Castle Daventry is blocked. How can I travel there? *I bare a parchment inscribed with the symbol of the planet Jupiter. *The old castlekeep of Daventry. I should search it thoroughly. *Somehow this wall looks a bit different... *This door is well locked. *That device. Is it magical? *If it is at all within my power, I shall liberate you from this vile condition, good man. *Lo, a place to use my map! Later on, I may be able to magically transport from here. *The door has been barricaded. *The alchemist's shop. There could be something useful inside. *Poor chap. Seems the alchemist tried securing his house...but couldn't save himself! *What's there...behind the waterfall? *I could use that rope and hook. *Hmmm...how can I stop this wheel? *Even your sword could not save you from this affliction. I know not how, but...I shall save you from this evil plight! *Alas! Even King Graham was no match against the evil magic. I vow to you, my lord, with all my heart, that I will place myself in mortal jeopardy before giving in to the vile forces which hold you in thrall. I swear it! *I vow I will not stop, sir, until you walk our sweet land once more. You and the good people of Daventry deserve nothing less. *That door is blocked. I should look elsewhere. *What!? Who are you? *Hello? This mirror, it...must be magic. *'Tis a portrait of our king, Graham of Daventry. *'Tis a lovely portrait of Her Majesty, Queen Valanice. *I am not close enough. *That tree leans quite markedly o'er the river... *Good. The tree has dammed the river. *A sickening scum covers that small pond. *Hark, pathetic beast! Why so sad? *A unicorn? *Pray, good creature, how could such occur? *So, would the recovery of your horn change you back to a unicorn? *Well, good beast, I cannot promise, but, if by happenstance, I spy your horn during my travels, I will return it to you. *Good creature, have you knowledge of the way to Castle Daventry? I feel I must check upon the security of the king. *So you know of no other passage to the castle? *I am grateful, kind beast. I shall be cautious. *Excuse me, beast, but...what else can you tell me about the entrance to Castle Daventry behind the waterfall? *Kind beast, I have found your horn. I am pleased to return it to you. Sarah *Good morn, Conner. *Oh about the same. You know mother. *Wait Conner, a sudden wind! *What's that? Graham *Ahh, I see we are running a surplus in grain this year. Excellent! *We must begin construction immedietly on a new silo. *Tell me what does it reveal? Daventry Official *Aye, your majesty. Tis indeed good tidings for Daventry. *Aye, Sire. Consider it done. *Egad, King Graham...the Magic Mirror! *Woe betide us Sire, a bad omen. Wizard *Come closer, lad! *Come closer, lad! I cannot hear you from such a distance! *Never mind Dante, he just tries to be helpful. *I am a wizard, lad...a very good one. I knew the vile tempest was approaching and swiftly conjured a countering spell, although, as you can see, 'twasn't enough. *'Twas a magic of Darkness. The Mask of Eternity has suffered a terrible fate; 'twas destroyed by an evil entity which has since taken up quarters in the Mask's sanctum sanctorum. *Well, 'twas five...but YOU now possess one. That leaves four. *Indeed. Now, Chaos reigns, and the vile spirits who rule the elements are free to cause mayhem o'er the land. Mortals like you now find themselves trapped within rocks and stones. *But, YOU, lad, have been chosen to perform the sacred task of finding the remaining four pieces of the Mask of Eternity and returning the Mask to its most holy sanctuary. The Mask itself, 'twould seem, has chosen you. *'Tis, my friend, for YOU to discover. I know no more. I can, however, conjure you a magic map which will aid you in travel throughout the land. Behold! *You, lad, have been chosen to perform the sacred task of finding the remaining pieces of the Mask of Eternity and then returning the Mask to its most holy sanctuary. *Well, then, off with you! Return when you wish to converse further. *Ah, I see you have seen fit to return and finish our previous discussion. As I was saying... *Come around, lad...to where I can see you. *Alas, lad, gold will not aid me now. *That is a piece of the sacred Mask of Eternity, lad. *Interesting...Sir James' ring. May you find a good use for it. *Torch ashes?! What good are those? *Well...you might find a use for that church candle. *This crystal you bring... I feel it holds an unspeakable evil. *It seems you have found a horn of a unicorn, lad. Perchance a unicorn is missing its horn! *Hmmm...you have visited my house, I see; a torn page from my spell book. Well, regardless, it appears to hold a spell of revelation. *Ah, I see you found my bell, although, you needn't carry it around. It fits a structure on my island. *Sorry, lad, I have no knowledge of that. *Only the Ring of Illumination can dispell the Shadow Bane which guards the threshold to the Dimension of Death. James *Hark, fellow Champion! Seek ye the Dimension of Death. Find the door of divine origin, the urn will reveal the way. *The Dimension of Death, Sir Champion. Find the door of divine origin; the urn will reveal the way. *The Bane of Shadows and Death have no element. I know naught. *I have no need for gold, Sir Knight. *Avail my ring in your quest for righteousness, Sir Champion. *I know naught of that. Lady of the Lake *To the Champion Eternal. Unicorn/Ugly Beast *A pox on thee! I am a magnificent unicorn, NOT a pathetic beast! *Aye!...although, woe is me, I have lost my horn...and my appearance besides. *In the name of bedlam, sir, I was simply eating grass when a horrible tempest struck and tossed me violently. *After it cleared, whilst I was momentarily confused and muddled, a vile swamp witch crept out of yon pond and swiped my horn. The loss of it hath rendered me a most hideous beast, as thou canst plainly see. *Indubitably. My true form wouldst be returned to its full and natural glory. *I am grateful, sir, although I will not hold out much hope. *By the Lord of Darkness, sir traveler, 'twould be no use. Verily, King Graham and his family have suffered the same fate as the rest of Daventry's mortal inhabitants. *Besides, the road to the castle is now blocked as a result of that vile storm. *In truth, sir, I DO have knowledge of a secret entrance, although I think 'twould be best to avoid it. Howe'er, I shall tell thee. Behind the waterfall thou shalt find a passage to Castle Daventry. *I know naught else. Just...be careful, good sir. *A pox on thee. Walk away then... *Good, thou hast returned. I had been saying... Archons *"The Mask of Eternity of holds all power." *"Lucreto hath coveted power. He knew we wouldst be performing our devotions." *"We are imprisoned, we are powerless." *"Lucreto, he hath betrayed us." *"A foul River of Death is here in the Temple." *"The Chalice of Order provides the light immortal." *"The Armor of Light can protect against Lucreto". *"The precepts are the keys." *"Only the Sword of Truth can battle Lucreto." *"Seek the Tablet. Regain the missing precepts." *"The precepts have vanished from the Tablet of Knowledge." *"Only the black Abyss can vanquish him. *"Immortal Lucreto cannot be slain." *"Within the inner sanctum, the Mask must be regained and returned to its alter." *"A Champion Eternal shall come. He shall free us." *"The sun is vanished. All is darkness and evil." *"Lucreto hath caused the Mask's destruction." *Hail, Connor of Daventry. *It is not of consequence who I am. It is of import who thou art, o Champion Eternal. *The Mask of Eternity will reveal such knowledge to thee...in time. But, I must warn thee, the Evil One awaits, he who was once our most revered leader. he desires thee dead... *Thou wilt learn his name. I am loath to speak it. He is evil incarnate; he destroyed the Mask...he who was once its protector. And he have imprisoned us, his acolytes. He will find thee, Connor; he will send his vile minions. Seek the pieces of the Mask. Only with the Mask canst thou triumph... *Seek the Mask piece, Connor of Daventry. The fire dwarves of the tunnels have keep of it. *Hearken, Connor of Daventry. Thou art not prepared for entry into the Realm of the Sun. Though hast not yet obtained all pieces of the Mask. Go! Seekest though in previous realms. *Hail, Champion Eternal! Thou hast completed thy worldy tasks. Thou art now prepared for entry to the Realm of the Sun. Behold...! Mudge *Greetings, Champion Eternal! *I am King Mudge. This swamp is my realm, and all here are my subjects. I understand you slew the vile witch... *Wonderful! I couldn't TOLERATE that old biddy; 'specially after she poisoned our lovely swamp! But now, because of you, our water is pure once more. I wish to express my supreme gratitude, Sir Champion. *Stay! We must quickly devise your exit. Now, Champion, behold...the portal to underground Realm of the Gnomes! Gnome *There was an earthquake and the exit from our realm was blocked. I dig to find a way out. *I am digging an exit from our land. *Aye, a terrible quake caused a cave-in. Now we have no way out. *A way out, outlander. After a great tremblor shook our world, we are now imprisoned here. *Do not bother me with that, outlander. I am too busy. *I got no need for that, human. *That ain't nothin' I need, traveler. *Come closer, human! *Over here, human! *Over here, outlander! Sage Gnome *How now! What is a mortal such as yerself doing here in the land of the gnomes? *Ah, the Mask...I have heard of it. But, I can assure ye as teh gnomic terramancer; 'tis not here in this realm. *'Tis not a simple matter; a huge tremblor recently hit our land and cut off all exits. Let me ponder...hmmm. Ye know the whirlpool...ye've a magical map. No, I know of no other exit; 'twould have to be invented. *Aha! I've got it! Me terracosmic electromagnetic defibrillator! With it, I can shift the earth's magnetic pole just a tad...and for only a nanosecond. But 'twill be enough! 'Twill fool yer map into providing a new journeying point. The only difficulty is... *Me terracosmic apparatus...it requires a lodestone. Me old one has lost its magnetic power. If ye can find me a new one, I can help ye leave this realm. *Bring me a lodestone of magnetic power, journeyer. *'Tis unbelievable! I did not really imagine another was to be found! Let us hope it will work... *Aha, success! Behold your magic map, mortal. It should reveal a new location for ye transport. *Nay, journeyer, there is not. Behold your magic map. It should reveal a new location for ye to transport. *Wait, mortal! I must explain...! *Ah, I see ye have returned. Now, where was I...? *That does not interest me, journeyer. Weapon Gnome *Hail, outlander. May I aid ye in the purchase of arms? *Behold me wares. Here now, ye may inspect 'em. Just leave yer old weapon whilst doing so. Apothecary Gnome *Hail, stranger. May I help ye? *I am the apothecary, stranger. A purveyor of potions, magicks, alchemical formulae and long-lost spells. Behold me purgatives, curatives, restoratives, potions, powders, and other such. Whiche'er is it ye be wanting? *Ah...the Essence of Sun Tzu. 'Tis a very potent power-enhancer, stranger. Verily, I was thinking of removing it from sale altogether. *Well...I suppose 'twould be aright. But afore I sell ye such, I beg a task of ye. *I require stock of three items. Bring me a piece of tree root, an object of iron, and a fragment of amberglow. If ye do this, I shall then see fit to sell ye me Essence of Sun Tzu. *'Tis the Essence of Sun Tzu. A powerful strength enhancer it is. But afore I sell it to ye, I have need of three items: an object of iron, some tree root, and a bit of amberglow. *Aye, deliver me a piece of tree root, an object made of iron, and a fragment of amberglow. *Healing crystals...aye! Very invigorating for those with deteriorating conditions. *Heed me price of 20 gold coins each. Ah, what a bargain! *Aye, traveler. 'Twould be 20 gold coins apiece, then. *Ah, me Potion of Strength. With it, ye'll be stronger in all ways. *Can be costly, but...I like yer eyes; for ye...only 50 gold coins. *That'll cost ye 50 gold coins. *Excellent selection, friend. This potion will render ye invisible to all but the keenest of eyes. *For ye, a mere 100 gold coins. *That would be 100 gold coins, traveler. *Aye, the Potion of Shield. A fine choice, that. 'Twill shield ye whilst under attack. *Behold me very low price of 75 gold coins. *I need 75 gold coins fer it, sir. *Aye...curative mushrooms. Guaranteed to restore vigor to those in need. *Heed me price of only 3 gold coins each. *Those would be 3 gold coins apiece, then. *That iron is interesting, friend, but ye hold it fer now. *A fine specimen of amberglow, friend! Hold tight to it; it may come in useful later. *Ye might find a use fer that tree root later, me friend, but not now. *I trade only in gold and apothecaries, friend. *What would ye like to purachase, friend? *Thank ye for coming, traveler. *Ah...perfect. *Excellent, me friend! *Aye, 'tis just right, good man! *Ye have done well, friend! Ye have earned the right to purchase me Essence of Sun Tzu...only 250 gold coins. What say ye? *Stay, stay, friend. I only agreed to SELL me Essence of Sun Tzu if ye brung back those items...not GIVE it to ye. *I require 250 gold coins fer it, traveler. *Forsooth, the Essence of Sun Tzu is MOST potent, traveler! 'Twould permanently render ye even more powerful! *For ye, a mere price of 250 gold coins. *Hark! Pray imbibe the Essence of Sun Tzu! *Hearken, stranger! Ye have not the money to pay for it. *Aye...just remove teh warrior, traveler. *Welcome back, friend. What would ye like? Hector *Connor, thou art the savior, the Champion Eternal. I, the prophet, Hector, speak to thee from the distant eons of time. *As though hearest my words, my race will have long since turned to dust, but a message, from the Mask of Eternity itself, I leave to thee. Though art here because the cataclysm have come to pass, as the Mask itself hath foretold. *Though art on a quest for the return of the Mask to its sacred shrine in the Realm of the Sun. The Mask of Eternity always was, and have always been. *All power is contained within the Mask, it is the connection to Truth, Light, and Order. As the Mask have prophesied, its destruction came at the hand of one of its own archons. *Absolute power is a compelling corrupter, that which was coveted by one whom the Mask trusted completely, one upon whom the Mask depended for its very existence. *Now that betrayer watches and waits...waits for thee, Connor, the Champion Eternal. Take though this crystal. It will prove vital for completing thy quest. Lucreto *Mortal...dost thou presume to foil ME? Hah! Go run to thy mother, stripling! *Ha, ha, ha, ha... *My children of Darkness, I require thy service. A human male wilt infiltrate. I want his prompt death. *I hear thy thoughts, Uriel. Though thinkest thy Champion Eternal will come and save thee from my thrall. Hah! *He shall not EVER make it past my Children of Darkness. And thy precious Mask; it shall not help thee. Its power is now MINE...forever! *Fie on thee, Thork! Stand thyself up, thou...blubbering idiot! *Thou art a scoundrel and an oaf, do not anger me! *I require thy service, Thork. A human male wilt infiltrate thy mountain citadel. I want his prompt death. I can rely on thee and thy battalions...can I not? *Good. Remember, Thork...I shall be watching... Thork *A-aye...me lord. *N-nay, lord, never would I...n-no! To w-what do I owe the honor of yer visit, m-my...liege? *A-aye...of course, of course, me lord. Whatever ye wish. Consider it done, your...holiness. *Sentry!! *Go! Bring me my commander! *Drat, a human! Now...how to find him? *Prepare to die, mortal! Ice Orcs *Take yer last breath, interloper! *Trespasser, feel me might! *Die, ye gutless, puny swine! *Say yer prayers, ratsbane! *Begone, ye venomous varlet! *Taste me steel, outlander! *Aye, sir! *Aye, aye, sir! Dwarves *A sacrifice, fool...and da sacrifice is you! *Intruder! Ye'll burn o'er a pit o' flames! *Dung-heaped swine, come forward and fight! *Ye are a fool and will soon be a dead 'un! *Here, worm! Prepare fer death! *Ye ain't leavin' here alive, rat! Swamp Witch Die, toad!! Crystal Dragon *I see thou hast the hallowed scepter. *I could, o bearer of the scepter, but not whilst the door is secured. *I know not, vested one. Thou must discern it for thyself. King Gryph *Hasten, noble warrior! Release me from Thork's citadel! *Thork is the Lord of the Frost Orcs and master of this mountain citadel. A most foul being is he; during a sudden tempest he spied a chance to strike and did so most quickly. *I was caught off guard and fell into his vile clutches. Now, my gryphs run amok and chaos upsets our world. Hasten, brave knight, set me free. *Liberate me, Sir Knight! I must flee! *Make haste, brave sir; I must be freed. * prithee, Sir Knight, set me free! *I must return to my flock, brave knight! Release me! *I must be released, brave sir! I prithee, make haste! *Thank you, brave knight! Now, I must return to my flock and bring them order! *Aye, brave knight, thanks to you. And now, I have restored order to my errant flock. *Nay, you are very brave. One such as you is deserving of more than a mere bauble...but, that is all I have to give you: here, a blue adamant. 'Tis not much, but, I hope it may prove useful. *It sounds familiar... Aye, verily, I have! It exists in a domain above; in the celestial skies. 'Twould behoove you to travel to the mountain's summit. Perhaps a route could be discovered from there. *Travel to the mountain's summit. Perhaps a route awaits you there. *Come back later if you wish to talk further, Sir Knight. *Greetings, noble knight. During our last conversation, I had been saying... *The blue adamant is yours to keep, Sir Knight. I hope it proves useful. *Aye, the key to my cage! *I will not take your gold, Sir Knight. Gryphs * *You have saved our king, good sir. We will be forever grateful. *we owe a debt of gratitude to you, sir. You have saved our king...and, therefore, our flock.\ *The flock thanks you, good sir. Now peace is possible in our land. *Here, Sir Knight! Over here! *May the blue adamant help you, good sir. *I have no interest in that, sir! Frost Nymphs *Mmmmm...a big, strong man! Your kind is rare around here, Sir Knight. *You look to be a man on a great quest, sir! I wish you well. *Oooo, a warm-blooded man! Ne'er have I seen one such as you! *You cut an impressive figure, Sir Knight. *The crystal scepter belongs to Queen Freesa, Sir Knight. *I have no use for that, Sir Knight. Freesa * * * *Mercy! Do I not know you? Aye, you are the brave warrior who rescued me from certain death in the sweltering land down under. I bid you welcome, noble knight. I am freesa, Queen of the snow nymphs. *My crystal scepter, Sir Knight; it fell down the steam shaft during a clash with a vicious gryph. I descended to the torrid region to recover it. Alas, before I could, I was captured...and thus you found me. *No, forsooth...at least, not 'til of late. The winged men are our allies. Not 'till the gryph king was captured by the hostile Lord of the Frost Orcs did chaos erupt. *Now leaderless, the gryphs fight among themselves and anarchy rules the land. If the gryph king could be liberated, peace would once again prevail. *Verily, methinks you could, brave knight. But without my crystal dragon, there is no way for you to cross the icy lake. Unhappily, without my lost crystal scepter, it will not fly. *If you can acquire my scepter, I give you permission to use my dragon. Then, on the other side, seek you the Frost Lord's mountain citadel and rescue the good king of the gryphs. *This is the end of the world, Sir Knight. There is naught beyond. The only exit is back to the sweltering region down under. *Verily, I have heard of the Realm of the Sun, Sir Knight, but I know not of its location. You will have to seek it yourself. *Good knight, why do you leave in the midst of conversation? *Good, you have returned, Sir Knight. I must finish our last conversation... *Aye, Sir Champion, it is. Forsooth, you need it more than I do. Pray use it with my dragon so that it will fly you across the great icy lake. *I know nothing of that, noble sir.